


hinata's nightmare

by cakoir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakoir/pseuds/cakoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has been having nightmares for a while now, and he still doesn't know what to do about them. Having Kageyama there helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hinata's nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in the summer when i myself was dealing with really bad nightmares, and i find writing characters i love experiencing things i do to be very therapeutic. plus, like, look at these gay nerds.

Hinata’s eyes snapped open, immediately aware of the sweat that drenched his body and the ceiling fan squeaking above. His first instinct was to grab his chest, a desperate attempt to slow the heavy _thud thud thud_ of his heart. With a whimper caught in his throat that he refused to let go, he turned his sticky body over in the mess of blankets to find his partner, his closest and best source of relief. He locked in on Kageyama’s head poking out of the comforter abyss, his mussed up hair reminding the boy of a baby chick.

Again. It was the nightmares, again and again, every single night. Hinata had been having them for some time now, never sharing with his team just how detrimental they were to his health. That’s how it felt to him, at least. With every nightmare that he woke up from with panic coursing through his body, he could feel his soul deteriorate. The subject of the nightmares always changed, but it always left him feeling the same:  
Empty. Alone. Pathetic.

A hand was reaching out to pet those pesky hairs back into place on Kageyama’s head. As soon as he made contact, the trembling in his fingers eased, and a shallow breath escaped his lips. How blessed he felt to have his partner beside him. Hinata didn’t close his eyes yet–he had no intention of going back to sleep and entering his hellish mind.

Despite Kageyama’s tendency to steal every single blanket, Hinata still had to sit up and strip his tank from his body to cool down. He looked down at his hardening body, the muscles he’d worked his ass off to gain, the freckles that spotted his slightly pink skin. He poked a few of them, vaguely counting in his mind as he felt his body finally come down from the anxiety.

He could hear the soft breathing of Kageyama to his right. The boy was most at peace when he was asleep. It was a view of him that only Hinata really got to see, and he liked it that way.

Finally, he ran a hand through his orange hair and flopped back down against the mattress. It didn’t disturb Kageyama’s sleep at all. Hinata gently unearthed the other boy from his kingdom, rediscovering that under that slick black hair was the cutest face he’d ever laid eyes on. There was a flush to his skin, so clear from any blemishes or freckles or moles that it looked like his face was painted with makeup. Hinata knew better though. He touched the soft pad of his index finger to Kageyama’s nose, gently poking it before tracing his other features. This boy grounded him.

But he felt in his being that this nightmare would stick with him. When he closed his eyes, even for a moment, he could see flashes of his team, of blood, of tragedy, of loss. Hinata felt gross. He didn’t know why this was happening, why all of his fears had to be multiplied and made into a horror movie every night.

Hinata’s hand had come to rest on Kageyama’s slim neck. The raven haired boy was still sound asleep, hadn’t moved an inch since Hinata woke. In the dingy, clearly-teenage-boy-inhabited room he could see the signs of the sun coming up through the blinds. He might as well wake him.

Before Hinata went to shake his shoulder, he paused. While a strained smile had come to his face while admiring his boyfriend, it all but disappeared when he had a thought. How could he wake Kageyama, someone who slept so peacefully, someone who enjoyed their time asleep, someone who only had a nightmare _maybe_ a few times a month? Hinata’s hand fell to the blanket, feeling paralyzed with fear, with jealousy, with sadness.

He wanted his partner awake. He wanted his help. He wanted to be in those arms that protected him, he wanted to be looked at with those midnight eyes, he wanted to be okay.

Why was he not okay?

“Hinata…” A croaky voice muttered and his eyes flicked to the source, met with the image of Kageyama’s confused, sleepy face. His thin eyebrows were drawn together, just like when he was frustrated at his performance on the court, but it wasn’t directed at anyone.

Hinata couldn’t help but smile and dip his hand into the blankets, searching for his boyfriend’s and finding purchase against those thin, long fingers. They clasped together with no trouble, as if Kageyama had been waiting in his sleep to hold hands the whole night.

Their eyes met, vivid brown and muddled blue, and Hinata felt instantly more at peace. The remaining tension in his body left as Kageyama stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, cleared his throat, did his usual thing. Their hands stayed together the whole time.

Already Hinata was beginning to feel more human, more like he was on earth. He no longer felt like he was stuck in a plane of existence between real life and whatever dream world he resided in.

“I had a nightmare.”

“… That doesn’t surprise me.” Kageyama matched his words with a concerned expression, and stopped moving about the bed to focus on his love. He looked troubled, and still partly asleep.

Hinata’s expression fell and he nodded with remorse. “Me neither, nowadays.”

Both of them tightened the grip on the others’ hands at the same time. Their eyes met again, this time for longer. This time they spoke without words, passing love and warmth and fear and a need for help through their faces only.

Kageyama understood how scared he was.

“I’m here for you.”

“Always?”

Kageyama smirked and leaned forward to close the small space between their faces. The kiss was a gentle touch of the lips, but it held the power of a young boy in absolute love.

“I’ll protect you until you no longer want me.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk about queer anime characters with me at >> http://cakoir.tumblr.com or http://twitter.com/cakoir


End file.
